Thrall
Thrall (Birthname Go'el) is a character from the Warcraft series, previously serving as the Warchief of the Horde. Background Born as Go'el, the son of the Durotan, chieftan of the Frostwollf clan of orcs, shortly after the second war, he was found next to his dead parents by the human Aedelas Blackmoore, who took him in his internment camp and raised the young orc as a gladiator and a slave, even given the orc slave the appropriate name; Thrall. Thrall's caretaker, Taretha Foxton, the first human to care for the orc, helped him escape from his prison, and from there, he rediscovered the orcs previous shamanistic ways, as well as the then Warchief of the Horde, Orgrim Doomhammer. While it cost the life of Doomhammer and Taretha, Thrall was able to free his people from enslavement, destroy the camps, and became the undisputed Warchief of the Horde. Even long after stepping down from his title of Warchief, Thrall's strength, wisdom, and power makes him recognized as the most powerful shaman in the world. Tools *'Doomhammer:' Passed down to him by Orgrim Doomhammer is his namesake weapon. Forged from elemental lava of the orc's homeworld, this strong hammer has been used for three generations of orcs and the hammerhead has shown no signs of wearing down. Strength and skills *'Orcish strength': As an orc, Thrall is naturally stronger than the most humans. As a well trained warrior, his might goes further than that, great enough to easily throw another larger orc with one arm. *'Combat prowless': Originally raised as a gladiator, as well as a veteran of the third war, Thrall has accumilated experience as both a fierce warrior and as a wise shaman. 'Shamanistic powers As a shaman, Thrall can call upon the elements and ancestral spirits to aid him in battle. Spells used includes, but not limited to: *'Lightning Bolt: Can unleash a bolt of lightning. Can also channel a bolt of natural lightning to be fired from the sky *'Chain lightning': Unleashes a bolt that hit multiple targets near the intended target. *'Feral Spirit': Summons a pair of wolf spirits to fight by Thrall's side. *'Earthquake': Shakes up a part of the earth itself, capable of destroying a building without damaging undesired areas. *'Lava Burst': Conjures lava from his hands to be launched at his enemies. *'Far Sight:' Provides vision from a great distance. *'Elemental Control': Has control over the earth, wind, and fire elements in general. Other unnamed skills includes throwing and lifting opponents in the air with wind, and summon a giant molten hand from the ground. Feats *Defeated Adelas Blackmoore, even after offering him a shield mid-fight. *Defeated and killed Garrosh Hellscream. *Momentarily held the position as Aspect of the Earth, a title previously belonging Neltharion, known now as Deathwing. *Injured the seemingly invincible demon lord, Archimonde. *Stabilized the maelstrom, stopping the world from collapsing into the earth elemental realm, Deepholm. *Block a tidal wave made to destroy Orgrimmar using wind. Weaknesses *If the elemental spirits are corrupted, tortured, or otherwise subdued by dark forces, he can't command them. Fun facts *Thrall's birthname, Go'el, is a hebrew word meaning "redeemer". Apprpropriate as Thrall's actions redeemed the orcs from their bloodlusted history prior to becoming Warchief. *Thrall is voiced by Chris Metzen, one of the creators of Warcraft. *He misses real-time strategy. Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fire Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Ground Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Warcraft